Thank God I Found You
by Lizgrl13
Summary: This is a story that I wrote based on roleplaying games I've played.
1. The Encounter

Thank God I Found You  
  
This is just a story that I thought about while thinking of dreams that I've had and rp games that I've played with my friend. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1 :::Em hears Hailie screaming and runs in her room::: Em- What's wrong, baby? Hailie- Look in my closet. Are there any monsters in there? :::Em looks in closet::: Em- No baby, there's no monsters in there. Hailie- OK, I thought there was. When are you going to find a new girlfriend, daddy? Em-:::taken aback::: What did you say? Hailie- I asked, 'when you are going to find a new girlfriend?' Em- Are you really concerned about that, baby? Hailie- Yes daddy. I've looked at you when you're not around me. I've never seen you smile without me being there. You need to be happy. Em- Baby, I am happy when I'm around you. :::he hugs her::: Hailie- I know. You just need a girlfriend, daddy. Now can I go to sleep? Em- Sure, baby, good night. Hailie- Daddy, I've got a secret. Em- What's that baby? Hailie- Come here and I'll tell you. :::Em leans closer to Hailie::: Hailie- I love you! Em- Ouch! That was my ear! But you wanna know something? Hailie- Sure, daddy. Em- I love you too! :::Hailie giggles::: I think my dad's gone crazy! :::Em laughs::: Goodnight, baby girl! Hailie- Goodnight, daddy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me- Girl, why did we have to go to the mall today? I want to go home and cry! Naomi- I brought you because you need to get away from thinking of that guy and you need to have some fun, Britany! Me- Couldn't I have just had fun crying? Naomi- NO!!! :::Em accidentally bumps into me::: Me- Hey watch where you're going, dumbbutt! Em- I should say the same to you! Hailie- Daddy, it's ok. It was an accident. Now you guys need to apologize to each other! Me- I'm sorry, sir. Em- I'm sorry too. Me- Do you want me to but y'all lunch to make up for my rude behavior? Em- No, thanks though. Me- No problem. :::Naomi and I walk away::: Hailie- Dad, she was pretty. Em- :::still in shock::: Yes, yes she was. :::he watches me walk away::: Hailie- Dad, are you ok? Em- :::stops looking at me and looks at Hailie::: What? Hailie- Nevermind, you answered my question. Em- What do you mean? Hailie- Nothing. I'll be right back, ok? Em- No, I'm not letting you out of my sight. This mall is too big to lose you. :::Hailie looks at Em pouting::: Em- Ok, just come straight back. I'll be right here. Hailie- Ok, daddy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::Naomi and I sit down::: Naomi- Dang girl! That guy was hott!!! Me- I know! Man, I wish I had gotten his number! Naomi- I'm not a man, learn the difference! :::Naomi and I crack up::: :::I look around and see the little girl that told me to apologize to her father::: Hailie- Hi. Me- Hello. What's your name, I didn't catch it back there. Hailie- My name is Hailie. I'm sorry about my dad. He can be rude sometimes. My dad just told me to give this to you. :::Hailie hands me Em's number::: Hailie- That's my dad's number. He liked you. Maybe you guys could go out sometime. Me- Uh.Thanks. What's your dad's name? Hailie- His name is Marshall. You can call him Em if you want. Me- Umm.Thank you Hailie. Here give him mine.:::writes down number::: Hailie- Thank you! Me- I'll see you around, Hailie. Hailie- See you! :::Naomi and I watch her leave then look at each other::: Naomi- If you guys go out I'll baby-sit her. Me- What are the chances that he'll want to go out with me? :::my cell phone rings::: Me- Ok, that's scary. Hello? Voice- Hello there, Britany, sweetheart. Me- Oh my God, John? John- Yup! Me- Go away!!! We're over. Don't you understand that? John- Yes. I just wanted to know if I could come over later and get my things. Me- John, you already got all of your things. So, no. :::hangs up on him::: Naomi- Will that guy ever learn? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::Hailie runs back to Em::: Hailie- Hey daddy! Em- That was quick! What do you have in your hand? Hailie- Nothing. :::Em grabs paper and reads it::: Em- What is this? Hailie- It's that girl's number. She's very nice! Em- How did you get this? Hailie- I gave her your number and she gave me hers to give to you. Em- Hailie, you just don't go up to people and ask them for their numbers, baby. :::Hailie tells him what happened::: Em- When did you come up with that plan? Hailie- It's something I learned from Kim. :::Em's face starts turning red::: Hailie- I'm just kidding daddy! Em- You'd better be. I'm gonna call her and clear this thing up. Hailie- Ask her out on a date daddy! :::Em calls her and looks at Hailie with a 'be quiet while I talk on the phone look'::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::My phone rings again::: Me- John if you don't go away I will kick your butt all the way to Maine where they have no phones. Em- Man, am I glad I'm not that John guy. Me- Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Em- It's ok. My last. nevermind. I just wanted to tell you that my daughter doesn't normally do stuff like that. Me- Oh, I know. Most kids don't do that. Em- So, umm. Me- You ok? Em- Yeah. I'm ok. Can I ask you a question? Me- You just did. :::laughs::: Sorry, go on ahead. Em- Are you dating anybody? Me- No, why? Em- Just wondering. Me- If you're trying to ask me out you suck at it. Em- :::laughs::: Are you just this guy mind reader? Me- Oh yeah. I take time out of my day do try and read guys minds. :::pours on sarcasm::: No, I've had guys ask me out before so I know how they act when they do it. Em- Oh really? So.Will you go out on a date with me? Me- Hmm.let me check my schedule. I'm free tonight. Em- Ok. I'll hire a baby-sitter for Hailie. How about 7:30? Me- 7:30's fine. I've got a friend who can baby-sit Hailie for free. :::Naomi gets excited::: Em- Oh, cool! I'll meet you at your place with Hailie at 7:30, ok? Me- ok, that'll be fine. :::We both hang up:::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* If you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews mean a lot to me! I will keep writing as time goes by.  
  
~Brit 


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date  
  
~* Hey guys! I actually wrote most of this in Science class. I hope y'all like it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me- Naomi, what should I wear? Naomi- You should wear jeans and a nice shirt. Me- How do you know? Naomi- Because when he called earlier and I told him the directions he told me where you guys were going. Me- So, where am I going wit dis guy? Naomi- Oh Lord, don't go into da gangsta talk. Me- Oh shut, up, where am I going with this guy? Naomi- I can't tell you. I told you what to wear. Me- Darn you wench! (PG!!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Em- Hailie, do you think this is ok? Hailie- Well, where are you taking her? Em- I'm taking her to Luna De Noche. Hailie- Oh, that's a good outfit then. Em- You sure I should do this, baby? Hailie- Yes, daddy. Em- Ok, you ready? Hailie- Yes, daddy. Em- Ok, let's go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naomi- You ready, Britany? Britany- Yes I am. Naomi- Ok, he should be here any minute. :::door bell rings::: Naomi- Dang, I'm good. :::Naomi answers the door::: Em- Hello. Hailie- Hi! Naomi- Hello, my name is Naomi, and you must be Marshall. Em- Oh, please call me Em. Naomi- Ok.:::She looks::: Oh my God, You're. Em- Shh.:::puts finger up to lips::: Naomi- It's nice to meet you. :::they shake hands (ooh, sexy hands NAOMA!!!) :::She bends down::: You're Hailie, right? Hailie- Yes ma'am. Naomi- Did you just call me ma'am? Hailie- Yes ma'am. Naomi- Hunny, when you're around this house you call me anything except ma'am. Hailie- Yes Naomi. :::I walk in the room::: :::Em stares at me::: ::: Hailie runs up to me::: Hailie- Britany!!!! :::I bend down and pick her up::: Me- Why, hello, Hailie. :::Hailie hugs me::: :::I look at Em noticing that he is still staring::: Me- Hey. Em- :::snaps out of it::: Hey. You ready to go? ::: I set Hailie down::: Me- sure :::Hailie runs to Em::: Em- BYE DADDY!! :::He hugs her::: Em- Bye, baby girl. You be good for Naomi, ok? Hailie- yes, daddy! Have fun! Em- Let's go. Me- Aight. Naomi will you lock tha door? Naomi- sure.y'all have fun. Bye Em! Em- Bye! ::: He and I leave::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At The Restaurant ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* :::Em and I sit down::: :::we order our drinks::: Me- So Em, tell me about yourself. Em- Well, I'm a single parent, my ex-wife cheated on me, I'm actually a rapper, and my daughter actually told me that I needed a girlfriend. Me- Dang! Oh.my.God! I just realized who you looked like. Em- Who? Me- You look a lot like Eminem. Em- Can you keep a secret and not scream? Me- Sure. Em- I am Eminem. Me- Oh my goodness! That's awesome. Hailie's adorable. Em- You're not gonna go crazy because I'm famous? Me- No. I've dated famous guys before.(I wish) Em- Like who? Me- I dated Usher, Justin Timberlake, and Tyrese. Em- Dang! Me- Yup. :::looks away::: Em- :::quickly changes subject::: so you thought Hailie was cute? Me- Oh, she's so adorable. She looks like you sort of. Em- Is that a good thing? Me- Hmm.let's think about that. In this case yes. Em- :::laughs::: you've got a good sense of humor Me- No shitaki, Sherlock. Em- Shitaki? Me- Austin Powers Goldmember (who took me to see that.I wonder.). I hear your middle name is Bruce. (cough cough) :::giggles::: What kind of name is Bruce? Em- Shut up :::laughs::: My father was an idiot. Me- It's ok.I think it's kind of cute. Em- Cute? Are you serious?! Me- Look at the expression on my face.:::makes serious face::: Em- :::laughs::: :::we order and have dinner::: :::we leave the restaurant::: Me- Where are we going? ::: looks around::: Em- You'll see.But for now close your eyes and take a nap :::I close my eyes and drift off thinking about where he could me taking me::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* Naomi- Hailie, it's time to go to bed, Hun. Hailie- But I want to stay up and wait for Daddy and Britany. Naomi- They'll be home soon. I'll wake you up when they get here. Hailie- Ok. :::she lays down on couch and falls straight to sleep::: Naomi- Dang she must've been tired. :::she puts blanket on her::: :::Naomi leaves room and calls Kelly::: Kelly- H'lo? Naomi- Hey, Hun, sup? Kelly- sleepin.it's past my "bedtime". Naomi- ok sorry to bother you, Babes. Kelly- It's ok.Bye! Naomi- Bye! :::They hang up::: :::Naomi calls Trevor::: Trevor- Hello? Naomi- Hey, Trev, sup, hun? Trevor- sleeping.At least I was. Naomi- Sorry! I'll let you sleep. Trevor- Wait.Is Britany there? Naomi- No.she's on a date. Trevor- Not with John-Blubber I hope. Naomi- No.she's completely over him. Trevor- Who's she out with? Naomi- I'll only tell you if you don't tell anyone else. Trevor- Is it another "Celebrity"? Naomi- Actually, you like this guy. Trevor- Who? Naomi- Eminem Trevor- Nuh-uh.Are you serious? Naomi- Yes.I'm baby-sitting Hailie right now. Trevor- Oh my God. She actually picked a decent guy this time.Well, tell her to call me tomorrow, ok? Naomi- Ok, Trev. :::starts singing::: I just called.to say.I love you! Trevor- Naomi.you're crazy. I'm glad you're going out with Gregory Smith. Naomi- I know.I just heard that song and Hailie actually knew it.I was like.ok. Well, G'night Trev. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::Em stops the car::: Me- Em can I open my eyes yet? Em- Not yet.hold on, ok? Me- Ok. :::He gets out of the car and I hear him run around to the other side::: :::the door opens::: Em- come on.:::he grabs my hand::: :::I get out and notice that the ground is a little unsteady::: Me- Can I open my eyes yet? Em- Yes you can now. :::I open my eyes and see the beach::: Me- Hold on a second. :::I take off my shoes::: Ok, better. This is beautiful Em! Em- Just like you. ::: I look at him with surprise::: Me- Where did that come from? Em- when you were talking about your boyfriends earlier and you looked away.I knew that you felt bad about yourself and started telling yourself that you are ugly.But you're not. Me- How did you know? Em- You read guys' minds and I read girls' minds. Me- You're good at it. Em- When you live with a little girl everyday it's kind of easy. ::: He and I start walking::: Me- It's a beautiful view out here. Em- :::looks at me::: yeah, it sure is. :::turns around::: Me- Oh my God.you did not just say that. Em- What? :::I pick up some sand::: Em- Oh no. DON'T! :::I throw the sand at him and it hits him in the face::: Me- OH MY GOD!!! :::Laughs hysterically::: Em- You are so gonna get it.:::He bends down and picks up some sand::: Me- Oh crap! :::starts running::: :::he chases me::: :::I fall::: :::He stops and looks at me::: Em- Man, this is so tempting! Me- Em, don't do it.Please. :::He throws the sand on ground and helps me up::: Me- Thank you.:::I lose my balance and fall while he catches me::: Em- You ok? Me- Yeah, I'm good.thanks for catching me. :::awkward silence::: ~*~*~* Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I am going to continue it more. I wrote about half of this during science class. I hope you like it.Please R&R~!!! 


	3. The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss  
  
Hey you guys.I'm typing some of this before Christmas. I hope you like it.Considering only one person is reading it.I hope u like it Naomi. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~* :::awkward silence::: *whispers* Em- um. Me- it's getting late.We should go.I know Naomi's getting tired. Em- ya.I need to get Hailie, too. :::We start walking back to the car::: Me- Shit, it's cold out here. Em- You want me to help you with that? Me- Considering I have to walk back in the cold I think I'll let you. Em- You sure? Me- Pretty sure. Em- ok.:::he puts his arms around my stomach with my back to him::: Me- How the hell are we going to walk back to the car like this? Em- you'll see. :::We amazingly made it back to the car::: ::: Em looks at me::: Me- Well. Em- May I? Me- Do what? Em- Do this. :::He kisses me::: Me- Um.Sure Em- Get in before you freeze your ass off. :::We get in and head back to my house::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When we arrive ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ::: Naomi walks in while I open the door::: Naomi- Hey Brit. Me- Hey.where's Hailie.Em and her are gonna go home. Naomi- Come on Em.I'll take you to her. :::They leave the room::: Em- there she is. :::Picks her up::: Was she good? Naomi- she was a little angel. She didn't even complain when I put her to bed. Em- There's a first. Thank you for babysitting her. I left you your money on the counter in the other room. Naomi- oh.no! No pay necessary.it was my pleasure.you took my best friend on a date so I baby-sat your daughter for free. Now go on before she wakes up from her sleep. Em- ok.Thank you. I'll call you, Britany. Me- You better.Or I'll call you.That might not be fun. Em- ::: laughs ::: :::He looks at me for a second and then kisses my forehead::: Good night. Me- Good Night. :::Em and Hailie leave::: :::Naomi jumps::: Naomi-TELL ME NOW, DAMNIT!!! I NEED THE DIRT!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::The phone rings::: Naomi- Hello? Greg- Hey Naomi, it's Greg! Naomi- Hey, baby! How are you? Greg- I'm good.how are you? Naomi- I'm great. I haven't talked to you since.yesterday afternoon. Greg- I know. I'm sorry. Naomi- It's ok.I had to baby-sit anyway. Greg- Why did you have to baby-sit? Naomi- Britany had a date. I had to baby-sit his daughter. Greg- He has a daughter? Naomi- Yea.previous marriage Greg- Who is this guy? Why is she dating him? Naomi- It's Eminem. She's dating him because she likes him. Greg- Dude, why don't we all just date celebrities. Naomi- Hey! I got you! Greg- Yeah you did. Naomi- If we all were to date celebrities then Kelly would have to date Em's little brother and Trevor would have to date Kim. Greg- Sounds like a plan to me. Naomi- Are you serious? Greg- Yea.that would be awesome. Except the Trevor and Kim part.She's a hoe and Trevor deserves better. Naomi- Aww.how sweet! Greg- I know I am. Naomi- So do I. Greg- Well, I just wanted to check in on you baby. I have a surprise for you later. Naomi- WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?! Greg- I can't tell you, baby. If I did I'd have to kill ya. Naomi- Fine! Be that way! Greg- Ok, I will.Love you baby. Naomi- Love you too. :::they hang up::: :::I walk in room::: Me-Was that Greg? Naomi- Yeah. Me- You ok? Naomi- :::perking up::: Yes! He's got a surprise for me! Me- When are you going to get it? Naomi- This afternoon supposedly. Me- Well, I've got news. Naomi- What? Me- You see those flowers in my room? :::Naomi leans over::: Naomi- Yes. Me- Em sent those this morning.the card says that he wants to go out again soon. Naomi- Trevor and I agree that you picked a good boyfriend, for a celebrity. Me- I don't look at fame or money. I look at personality. Yes, Em is hot, but he's also got a great personality. He is such a gentleman to. Naomi- Alicia thinks the same about her and Bodi. He might be older, but she loves him more than life itself. That's why they got married. Me- I know.Mommy and Daddy still spoil me. :::Naomi looks at me weird::: Naomi- Mommy and Daddy? Me- Alicia and Bodi. It's an inside joke from many, many years ago. Naomi- Oh, ok. I won't try to understand. Me- Alicia and I were talking to Bodi and she said, since I think of him in a father-figure anyway and that they were pretty much together, that we should call each other daddy, mommy, and I'm their daughter. He calls me little one and she calls me baby girl. It fits. Naomi- Ok.right, y'all are crazy. Me- I know we are. Naomi- Well, I can't wait for my surprise, this afternoon. Me- Neither can I. Naomi- do you know what it is? Me- Maybe. :::Naomi screaming::: TELL ME NOW, BITCH!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!! Me- I can't tell you. Greg would kill me. You'll find out soon enough. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later That Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::The doorbell rings::: :::Naomi runs to the door screaming, "It's my surprise it's my surprise!"::: :::she opens the door::: Naomi- GREG!!! Greg- Hey Baby!!! Naomi- OH MY GOD!!! HEY!!! :::she hugs him tight::: Greg- Can't.breathe. Naomi- Oops, sorry! :::she lets go::: Greg- :::breathes::: Thank You.Aren't you going to invite me in, or am I just going to stand outside like an idiot and stare at you? Naomi- Get your ass in here. Greg- Yes, master. Naomi- Do you like it when I shake it fo' ya, daddy? Move it all around.let you get a peek before it touches the ground? Greg- Hell yeah! Naomi- Oh Lord! Damn, it's been forever since I've seen you. Greg- Two weeks, baby. Naomi- 16 days, smart-ass. Greg- How's Britany? Naomi- She's Good. She's talking to Trevor in the other room. Greg- Britany! Me- YEA!!! Greg- Get yo' ass over here! Me- Kiss is, Greg. Naomi- HEY! HE KISSES MY ASS ONLY!!! NOT YOUR'S BITCH!!! Me- Shut the hell up child.you're crazed! Greg- ooh.CAT FIGHT!!! :::I hang up with Trev and walk out into living room::: Me- Ok.let's start over Greg.Hey! :::hugs him::: Greg- Hay mami!! Sup babe? Me- Nada. Greg- Como Estan? Me- Muy Bien, Gracias, y tu? Greg- Muy Bien! Naomi- I never understood that. Me- He asked my how I was and I said I was good and him. Greg- and I said I was good. Naomi- I'm not going to try and understand the language barrier. Greg- It's too confusing for you Naomi. Me- Yeah, Na-o-ma! Naomi- So, how long are you staying here baby? Greg- Long enough to plan my huge surprise. Naomi- Damnit! I hate surprises now! Greg- you'll like this one.trust me.you'll like it a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope y'all liked this chapter. I brought it up to PG-13. I can't emphasize the character's emotions with a PG rating. I hope more people will read my story and love it! This chapter was very short, but I think it made a point to the title. Please R&R.I can't explain how much review's mean to me. LUV Y'ALL!!! ~Brit 


	4. The Reuniting

Chapter 4: The Reuniting  
  
Hey y'all! Anything in italics is a whisper or a thought. I hope you dig this crap Naomi!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~10 Months Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ :::Em's phone rings::: Em- Hello? Me- Hey baby! Em- Hey baby! What are you doin'? Me- Sittin' here thinkin' bout you.I miss you baby.when are you and Hailie coming home? Em- We're gonna be back soon.I have a surprise for you though. Me- What? Em- I can't tell you. Me- Damnit! Tell me, baby!!! You know I hate torture! Em- I know you do, baby. :::the doorbell rings::: Me- Is that my surprise Em? Em- I think so. Me- ok.I'm takin' the phone with me. :::Em hangs up::: Me- What the hell?! :::I get the door::: Me- Can I help.y-you little bitch!!!! Em- Aww.damn, I thought maybe you wanted to see me.fine. Me- If you don't get your ass over here I swear I'll scream. :::Em comes over to me, picks me up, and spins me around::: Me- Where's Hailie, baby? Em- Hailie's at Amber's house. Me- Oh really? You got rid of that little angel to see a devil like me? Damn, you must love me. Em- How could I not? Me- This is true. :::Em looks at me::: Me- What baby? Em- I'm just thinkin'. Me- Thinkin' bout what baby? Em- How lucky I am to have met you. Me- Yeah, you are lucky. :::Em kisses me to shut me up::: :::Naomi walks in room::: Naomi- Em? :::Em pulls back::: Em- Yeah sweetie? :::licks lips::: Naomi- You give her a kiss but you don't give me a hug? Damn, you're so mean! Em- Come here. :::He gives her a big hug::: Em- You happy? Naomi- Yes, I am. Me- Ok.hey, I'm the girlfriend here. Naomi- Yeah you are.I'm gonna get Greg and tell him you're here Em. :::She turns around and goes to other room::: Em- Does Greg live here? Me- Yes he does. He moved in to be closer to Naomi. Em- Really? Me- Yeah. Trevor lives here too. Him and his girlfriend. Em- Is he still going out with Mary-Kate Olsen? Me- No, he's going out with Ashley now. Em- Damn. Why don't I live here? Me- Em. Em- What, baby? Me- That reminds me.I wanted to call you and ask you if you wanted to live with Naomi, Greg, Trev, Ash, and I. Trevor and Ashley are moving out tomorrow. The rest of us are moving to a BIG house tomorrow. Trev and Ash will be close but not livin' with us. Em- Are you serious? Me- I know it's kinda soon.but we've been dating for almost a year now and- Em- Hell yeah I'll move in!!! Me- :::shocked::: .uh.really? Em- Yeah, baby. :::Greg and Naomi walk in::: Greg- Hey man!!! Naomi- B, can I talk to you? Me- Fa' Sho'! Naomi- Oh, HELL NAW!!! Em- Ok.that's enough gangsta talkin'. :::I turn around and flick him off::: Em- I love you too baby! Me- Who said I loved you? Em- Hmm.let's think about that baby.YOU!!! Me- Oh yeah, I did didn't I. :::I run up to Em and kiss him::: [whispers in ear] I love you more than life baby. Em- I know. Me- I'll be right back. :::I walk with Naomi into other room::: Naomi- What did he say? Me- He said yes. :::Naomi screams::: Me- SHH!!! SHUT UP!!! Naomi- Sorry! What about Hailie? Me- I'll talk to him while all of y'all are gone. Naomi- Ok.Greg and I are gonna leave now. Me- Ok.Trev and Ashley are gonna leave right now when I tell them to. Naomi- Trev needs to dump her.She needs to go back to the mall and hang out with her "little" friends. Me- I agree.But there's no telling Trevor that. He's just stubborn. :::Trevor walks in the room::: Trevor- [singing] And when you've just gotta go.Yellow Snow, Yellow Snow, Yellow Snow! Me and Naomi- GROSS!!! God Damnit Trev!!! Trevor- What?! Me- Trev.your idol's in the front.Can you and Ashley go somewhere? I need to talk to Em alone, aight? Trev- Ok.talk.sure. Me- Trev!!! You know good and damn well that I'm not like that! Trevor- I was kidding! Damn!!! Me- Will you take her out, please? Trev- Sure. We'll leave right now with Greg and Naomi. Me- Ok.I'm sorry I yelled at you Trevor.You know I love you, bro! Trev- I love you too sissy! Me- ok.y'all go. Trev and Naomi- Ok. :::We all leave the room::: :::I go over to Em::: Me- Hey baby. Hey Greg. Greg- Hey girl. Em- Hey you. Naomi- Greg, let's go babe. Greg- Ok. Bye B! Me- Bye Greggy-Poo!!! :::Greg and I crack up::: Naomi- Y'all are gay, I swear! :::I flick off Naomi::: Naomi- OKAY!!! Em- That shit ain't right y'all. Naomi- I know.Well, we'll leave now.Bye B, Bye Em! Em- Bye Sha-Na-Na! Naomi- Oh Lawd!!! :::Greg and Naomi leave::: Trev- We're goin' too.Bye Em.Bye, sissy! Me- Bye young'n.remember.Yellow snow. Ashley- EWW!!! Gross B! Me- :::giggles::: Bye y'all!! :::Trev and Ashley leave::: Em- Does everyone call you B, baby? Me- Mmhmm.it's a new nickname.Sit down with me baby. :::we sit down on the couch::: :::Em looks at me::: Me- What baby? Em- I dunno. Me- Hey.When are you gonna move in? Em- Is tomorrow ok? Me- Uh.yes.What about Hailie? Em- I'm bringin' her of course!!! Me- Yay!! Naomi'll be thrilled!!! Em- I know she will.Did you know she calls you mommy? Me- Are you serious? Em- Yeah.is that ok? Me- Yeah! That's awesome! Em- It's been forever since she's seen you. She's always like.I miss mommy! Me- When did this start? Em- Like 5 months after we started dating. Me- What did you say when she started? Em- I thought she meant Kim. I was like, you miss Kim? She was like, Not that mommy! Britany mommy! Me- Aww! That's so cute!!! Em- Yeah.she's adorable. :::I look at Em::: Me- You know somethin'? Em- What, baby? Me- I've missed you so much. Em- I know you have, baby. It's hard to go to sleep at night knowing that you're in a completely different state. But the tour's over. I'll be here for quite a while. Me- Good. :::lays head on Em's shoulder::: Em- You ok, baby? Me- Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Em- You want me to take you to your bed baby? Me- No, I'm fine. I'm just so happy right now. Em- I know you are. I've been plannin' this for so long. There have been times when I really needed you. That's why I called you so much. Your voice makes everything better. Me- I should say the same to you. I've been kinda sad lately. Em- Why? Me- Because whenever I see you I can't help but smile. :::Em pulls me to him::: Me- Did you need me this close? [an inch away from his face] Em- Yeah. I did. I haven't seen your beautiful face in so long. Me- So you still need me this close? Em- Close enough to do this.:::he kisses me::: Me- [after kiss] I've needed that. Em- Oh really? Me- Yeah I have. I'm just glad you're here. Em- I'll be here a lot. You've got me, now. Me- You got me remember. You're the one who bumped into me at the mall and you're the one whose daughter gave me your number. Em- That.was.so.unfair! Me- Life's unfair baby. Em- It's being pretty fair to me right now. Me- :::I look at Em::: How the hell did I get so lucky?[whispers unintentionally] Em- I've often asked myself the exact same question. Me- Did I say that out loud? Em- Yes, you did. Me- Damn, I wasn't supposed to. :::my face starts turning red::: Em- It's ok.You wanna know a secret? Me- What baby? Em- [whispers in ear] I love you. Me- :::tries to look shocked::: :::gasp::: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Em- You're so stupid. Me- Hey! Shut the hell up bitch! Em- :::does zipping lip motion::: Me- Do I really control you or something? Em- Mmhna...Jcaklj.sh [lips are zipped] Me- I know how to unzip those lips. :::I kiss Em::: Em- Yeah that works. Me- So what were you saying? Em- Control me? No. Control my mind.Yes. Me- That's kinda cute. Em- I know I am. Me- :::looks at him like he's a freak::: Are you serious? Damn, who told you that you were cute? Em- All of my fans. My ex-girlfriends. You. Me- When I said it.I meant it. Em- I know. Me- What time is it? Em- It's :::looks at watch::: 9:30. Me- Damn! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*12:30 that morning*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::Naomi, Greg, Trevor, and Ashley come back from their dates::: Naomi- [whispers] Aww.they're so cute. :::Em and I are asleep on the couch::: Greg- Yeah, they are. Trevor- Should we wake them up? Ashley- No.let's just let them sleep. It's time for all of us to go to bed anyway. :::they leave the room::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :::I wake up and look around::: :::Em is already awake and making breakfast::: :::I get up and go over to him::: Me- When did you get here baby? Em- Last night, don't you remember? Me- Oh yeah! I was like.2 glasses of wine into my night too. Em- Why do you drink that? Me- It helps me sleep when you're not here. Em- Well, now that I'm here, will you stop? Me- Yes master. Em- I'm serious baby. Me- I know you are. I hate the taste of it anyway. Em- Ok.come here baby. Me- Why? Do you have some odd reason to hurt me? Em- I made you breakfast. If that is a crime I'm sorry. Me- Oh, in that case. :::Comes closer to Em and kisses him::: Em- Damn, you really are psychic. Me- What? I didn't even predict that. Em- You're losing your touch. Me- Damn! :::Trev walks in looking sad::: Me- One sec, Em. Trevor? Are you ok, babe? Trevor- Can I talk to you in a different room, B? Me- Sure sweetie, let's go. I'll be right back, Em. Em- Ok, baby. Whatever it is Trev, I'm sorry bud. Trevor- Thank you, Em. :::Trev and I leave the room::: Me- Trevor, sweetie, what's wrong with you? Trevor- I woke up this morning and Ashley was gone. Me- What do you mean gone? Trevor- I mean she wasn't there. She left me a note. Here it is. :::I take the note::: Trevor, Hey. I need to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you face-to- face. It'd hurt too much. I can't be with you anymore. I have grown so close to you. But I can't fight the fact that it's not real with us. It's like a fairytale gone wrong. You're one of the funniest guys I know. But now, I don't know. There doesn't seem to be anything there anymore. I hope you understand. I am leaving to the house. I'll leave your stuff at the front door. Come by later and take it to B's new house. I will see you later.  
  
Sincerely, Ashley  
  
Me- Oh my God! I'm so sorry Trevor. Trevor- :::starts crying::: I thought I loved her. Me- Oh, baby. Come here. :::holds arms out to hug Trevor::: :::Trevor hugs me::: Me- [in ear] It's ok baby. You'll be fine. You can live with us if you still want to. The house has about 86 bedrooms. [I inherited it from my wealthy grandfather] Trevor- Really? Me- Yeah.Will you be ok? I'm the pretty one but hell, you're the strong one. Trevor- Yeah, I'll be fine. Shut up! I have a question B. Me- Ok, what is it Trev? Trevor- Do you think I'm pretty? Me- Oh yeah. You're just so damn sexy. :::Em comes in room::: Em- HEY!!! Me- :::giggles::: Let me guess, you heard that? Em- :::laughs::: Yeah. Trevor- EM!!! Don't scare me like that, damnit! Em- I'm sorry!! :::Trevor and I laugh::: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey y'all! I know, this is a very short chapter. I think it made a point though! Just a reminder, this was 10 months into their relationship. 


End file.
